


Orange

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow and Clover finally get some time off work together, and decide to take a short vacation.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Orange

"Are we nearly there yet?" Qrow was beginning to think this was not how he wanted to spend his three days off.

"Very nearly. And Qrow, would it be possible for you to _not_ sound like a whiny four-year-old?"

"I dunno, sunbeam. Buy me a cookie and I'll be good."

Clover flicked Qrow on the side of his head, whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

Visiting his family's cabin in the back of nowhere had seemed like an inspired idea, when they were sitting on the sofa in their quarters in Atlas, feet tucked up and a cup of tea in hand. Now, after driving for the best part of two hours through the snowy landscape, Qrow was complaining and Clover could feel a headache coming on.

Qrow leaned sideways, resting his head in Clover's lap. "I'm sorry, Cloves. Maybe I should have flown there."

"Qrow, what in Dust's name are you doing? If we crash and die, it'll be your fault and you'll be sorry then." Clover was both irritated and amused, as he looked down at his partner's face, currently grinning up at him from his crotch.

"And anyway, if you'd birded it, I'd have been denied the enormous pleasure of your erudite company."

Qrow huffed, turning his face towards Clover's thigh. He breathed a heated kiss through Clover's jeans. "That erudite enough for you?"

Clover batted at his head. "Gods dammit, get off, you stupid man." He erupted into laughter as Qrow wriggled out, banging his head on the steering wheel as he did so.

"Hmm, think I managed to maintain my dignity there," Qrow grinned, ruffling Clover's hair. "Sorry for being a pain, I just want to get there."

"Me too, birdy. And it won't be long now. Come and have a cuddle."

Qrow edged across the bench seat and tucked himself under Clover's arm. "You could've suggested this before."

"Mmm, I think I should've."

Qrow snuggled closer, content to listen to the comforting sound of Clover's heart beating as they drew closer to their destination.

❖

"This place is freezing." Qrow flapped his arms across himself to try and get his circulation working.

"It won't take long to warm through, I've started the heating up. And there's wood in the store outside, I'll fetch it in a moment. We can get a fire going then, too." Clover was enjoying himself; being at the cabin brought back memories of happy childhood holidays spent there. And now that he and Qrow finally had enough free time from work to take a vacation, this was the perfect place to be.

"I'll help you." Qrow picked up the log basket and followed Clover to the storage shed outside.

"I need to unlock it, wait a mo." Clover fumbled the key with cold fingers, and was just about to fit it into the lock, when a snowball struck the side of his head.

"Qrow! Not now, for Dust's sake." He opened the door, calling over his shoulder, "Just bring that basket in, can you?"

There was plenty of wood already cut for logs, so filling the basket did not take long. Clover locked the door, then turned to Qrow. "Shall we carry it between us? It's a bit bulky."

"Snowball fight first." Qrow punctuated his sentence with snowballs thrown at Clover's head.

"Right then, Branwen. You've asked for this." Clover dragged the basket out of the way, and gathered up a large handful of snow. He managed to catch Qrow on the shoulder, the snow spraying up into his face. "I thought you were cold? Don't you want to go in?"

"In a bit. Throwing stuff at you is warming me up." Two more snowballs came Clover's way, one of which he dodged. The other caught him on the chin, snow falling down his neck.

"This calls for a severe response." Clover rushed at Qrow, pushing him onto his back, and scooping snow into his hair.

Qrow growled, wrestling with the younger man but failing to gain the upper hand. However, as Clover relinquished his hold to scrape more snow, Qrow managed to roll him over. He sat over Clover, one hand pinning down Clover's wrist. The snowball he held in that hand fell to the ground, only for Qrow to pick it up and force it down the neck of Clover's jacket.

"Ugh, Qrow, this is no fun. Can we call a truce?"

"Hmm, sounds more like I win, Ebi. But we can stop if you've had enough."

"I think of it more as a tactical retreat." Clover pushed Qrow off, getting to his feet and brushing the snow from his clothes. "Come on, let's get this fire going."

They took the log basket inside, stamping their feet at the doorway. Clover set the fire and soon the wood had caught, the logs beginning to glow as the flames licked around them.

"It's starting to feel almost warm in here now." Qrow removed his boots and jacket, ruffling his damp hair and rubbing his hands together.

"The heating system is pretty effective. It has to be, really. There'll be hot water for a shower too, if you want one."

"I probably will, but you go first if you like. I'll unpack the bags," Qrow offered.

"Seems fair, given you've attacked me with snow already."

"It was fun, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Qrow grinned at Clover mischievously.

"I enjoyed seeing you with a mouthful of snow. Anyway, I'll have my shower now."

Qrow unpacked their few belongings, investigating the rooms in the small cabin as he went. It was not large, but had everything you'd need for a short stay, and it was clean and tidy.

Clover came out of the bathroom, wearing a thick towelling robe. His hair was flat to his head, the front strands falling forward across his forehead. Qrow sneaked his hands inside the robe, pulling Clover close. "You look cute with your hair like that. Almost vulnerable."

Clover kissed his partner firmly on the mouth. "Don't get any ideas, you're not taking advantage of me. You can have your shower now."

"You're no fun any more." Qrow kissed him on the nose, before heading to the bathroom.

Clover crouched before the fire, poking at the logs carefully to even them out as they burned. He replaced the poker and went to the kitchen, looking at the food they'd brought and selecting some for later. _It shouldn't take long to get this cooked, then we can relax._

The sound of running water stopped as Qrow finished his shower. After a few minutes, Clover returned to the living room. Qrow had come out of the bathroom and was kneeling in front of the fire, a large towel loosely draped across his shoulders. He rubbed his hair with a smaller towel, trying to dry it better in front of the leaping flames.

Clover watched as Qrow turned his head from side to side, running his fingers through the dark spikes of hair. The towel slipped from his body, and Qrow's pale skin was bathed in the warm orange glow of the fire. Clover's breath caught in his throat. _He's beautiful. And he's mine._

He crossed the room to the fireplace, kneeling behind Qrow and lifting the towel to dry a few stray drips from his back. The older man was silent, merely wriggling back a little to close the gap between them. Clover traced a line of delicate kisses along one shoulder, before whispering, "You warmer now?"

"I'm as hot as you need me to be, boy scout." Qrow reached a hand behind him, feeling where Clover's robe had fallen open. "I noticed you packed the—"

"But of course." Qrow could hear the smile as Clover spoke. "Boy Scout motto, be prepared. You know me."

Qrow's hand pressed a little closer. "Indeed I do. Let's go, then."

They stood up, Qrow stifling a small groan as he straightened, rubbing his knees. He made his way to the bedroom, as Clover took the fireguard and moved it across the hearth to cover the opening.

The radiance from the orange flames was muted, the room taking on a homely warmth as the afternoon darkened outside. Clover smiled as he went to join Qrow, towel discarded, now waiting for him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
